In many chemical operations and in various other industries, including liquid injection molding, metering viscous materials in predetermined quantities is a required procedure. As required by these procedures, the viscous material must be metered continuously at a steady rate. To accommodate the need for a continuous flow to the dispensing unit, double acting meters or dual meters are provided. To feed and regulate the meter or meters, extensive valving, temperature controllers and conduits from the material source as well as to the dispensing units may be required. This may result in a cumbersome package. In the case of a reciprocal metering cylinder having a continuous flow stream to a dispensing unit, it is desirable to provide a manifold for housing the conduits and valves in a single package that provides pressure controlled flow to the cylinder meter as well as temperature control of the fluid.